FAC B3S (Black Scorpions Security Solutions)
Motto "When the Going gets tough, the Tough get going." and, mainly as a war cry or in a triumph, "Never mess with B3S!". Introduction The FireArmsCorporation is not only a distributor of premium grade weapons and tactical equipment, they also provide high trained military professionelle. As founder and former member of the US Marine Corps special force MaRS and their Tier1 unit SArLaC, FACs chairman accepts only the best trained military personal in his lines. Since 2015, B3S also has a civil branch for non-military contracts. Founding FACs chairman laid the foundation stone for B3S in November 2014, right before he left military service in December 2014. He quit his career soldier contract with the Marine Corps because of personal reasons and went back to Germany. Even though he quit military service, he was profoundly convinced, that the global war against terror, warlords, piracy, organized crime and other elements of destabilization is a necessity. Because of that he founded B3S, as an instrument against global threats without the limitations of political boundaries. Selection Process and Training To become part of the B3S private military company special forces, you need to grant highest standarts. The most important requirement is former service in a military elite or special force unit. B3S recruits its personal from US forces like MaRS (Marine Raider Squads), SArLaC (Sea-Air-Land Commandos), SEALS, DEVGRU, Green Beret, Delta Force and Army Ranger. But not only former US soldiers are accepted into service within the B3S private military force. Like the French Foreign Legion, they recruit military experts from all around the world. Examples are German KSK, Kampfschwimmer, Fernspäher, Kampfretter and LLBrig1 Saarland; Austrian Jagdkommando; British SAS and SBS; Israeli Sajeret Matkal and Shayetet 13; Russian GRU Speznas and FSB Alpha Group; French COS Units and Commandos Marine. If you served in one of these examplified units, you have great chances to become a member of B3S forces, but there are some more barriers to get over. Another very important necessity is your field experience and service time. To become a member of B3S you need at least ten years in military service and at least five of them in a military elite or special force unit. During your service time you need to participate at least in three campaigns or greater missions. If you accomplished all that, you raised your chances, but you need to overcome three more obstacls. First obstacle is your military personal file, which does not only mean you need to have a clean slate, but also tremendous valuations as well as accolades and decorations. Second last barrier is a two days selection process with psychological profile, medical screening, personal fitness test (500 yard swimming in 12min, 60 push-ups in 2min, 60 sit-ups in 2min, 12 consectuive pull-ups in 2min, 1.5mile run in 10min, assault course in under 4:30min), intelligence test and personal interview with B3S veterans. The selection is extremely rigorous and (although all applicants are professionals) in these two days normaly 80% of the canditades wash out. If you made it through this two days selection process, you need to prove your abilities in a three month qualification training. During this training, candidates must bring their best in tactical courses, multiple weapon drills, stress shooting competitions, CQB training, HAHO/HALO jumps, survival drills, forced marches, simulated special mission campaigns, building and rock climbing, fast roping exercises, personal/object security and forced driving courses. Since the candidates who reached that far are all professionals, the wash out is only 20% in this final stage. After you successfully graduated into B3S special forces you are now able to apply for the nine different basic units. This basic units are distinguished by their operational area/order, and each unit distinguished by their speciality. Basic operational areas/orders are multi environment special forces unit (1st SFR), maritime operations unit (2nd SFR), forest/jungle/rainforest operations unit (3rd SFR), urban operations unit (4th SFR), steppe/savannah operations unit (5th Regt), wasteland operations unit (6th SFR), mountains/high mountains operations unit (7th SFR), tundra/subpolar/polar operations unit (8th SFR), and personal/objective security unit (9th Regt). To ensure maximum tactical efficiency and flexibility, each operational unit is distinguished into staff, training, supply, battle, special warfare, intelligence, reconnaissance and sniper units. The size of the different units is classified. Organisation Little is known about the manpower of B3S, but a few things are known about their organisation. The military branch of B3S consists of 8 Special Forces Regiments (SFR), each one with different operational areas. In comparison to a standard military regiment size, it is supposed, that one SFR has around 2500 men. These regiments are organized in three battalions, one special force and two support battalions. Support battalions are organized as a standard military battalion and have 1 staff, 1 supply, 1 training and 7 infantry companies. The organization of the special forces battalions is a bit different, as they only have half the size of a support battalion. In a special forces battalion you have round 50 squads, a 2 men sniper team per squad if necessary, as well as staff and intelligence personal. A special forces squad consist of 7 operators: the squad leader, a combat medic, a designated marksman and 4 assaulter, divided in two pairs. The 4 assaulter also have different specializations: one carries an LMG for suppressive fire, one is a specialised breacher, one is specialized in explosives and the last one is the squads radio operator. The 9th regiment is divided in two sections, objective and personal security. Two of the regiments battalions are trained for objective and one for personal security. It is supposed, that every battalion has around 1000 men. As the SFR support battalions, every battalion has 1 staff, 1 supply, 1 training and 7 security companies. Based on these informations, it is supposed, that the military branch of B3S has around 20.000 men. This does not include the manpower of the new founded air force, tank platoons, attack and transport helicopter pilots, the pioneer corps, medical corps, offshore combat ship crews and the sea, air, land supply fleet personal. It is supposed, that these units sum up the staffing level to around 40.000 men. In addition to these 40.000 men you need to count the round 30.000 men of the civil branch and you may have the final count for B3S manpower. Campaigns Most of their operations are top secret, and since they were established in November 2014, B3S accomplished several campaigns all around the world. They took part in anti terror missions in Syria, Iraq, Afghanistan and Kosovo, conducted HVT hunter-killer and hunter-capture missions, interceded in multiple African civil wars and anti pirate campaigns, combat Mexican and South American drug cartels, protect cargo and cruise ships from pirates, prevented high-level individuals (such as diplomates, politicians, company bosses, aid group personal and reporters) from being kidnaped or murdered and conducted hostage rescue and return missions. Mexican Cartels Campaign Since their founding, B3S assisted the Mexican federal police and military in their war against the drug cartels. The main role of the teams sent over by request of Mexican government is tactic and weapon training, reconnaissance as well as observation of arrests. Special forces operators were sent to make out valuable targets, observe them and prepare military strikes. In the following action B3S acts as observer to ascertain tactical mistakes and suggest improvements. In the aftermath training programs were developed and implemented. As this approach proved very effective, the drug cartels offered bounties on B3S operators. In this case it was unsurprisingly that on March 3rd 2016 federal police officers opened fire on their instructors. During a live fire exercise two officers deviously opened fire from behind and shot three B3S operators in the back before anyone could react. After the first burst B3S operators responded quickly, returned fire and killed both officers. As all B3S operators always wear full protection gear on the shooting range, two operators were saved by their Level III+ AR500 steel plates. The third operator was not that lucky as one bullet hit the upper edge of the plate, bounced off, pierced his neck, and killed him instantly. This incident was the first report about a B3S special forces operator killed in action. It later was revealed, that both federal police officers were not corrupt, but their families held hostage by cartel killers and both were extorted with the life of their families. The dead bodies of two women and seven children were found three days after the assassination attempt in the desert near Juárez. There was no reaction by B3S in no way, but at high noon March 10th 2016, the entire leadership of the Juárez, Sinaloa and Tijuana cartel was killed in a simultaneous sniper assault. The assassinations were so precise and well timed, that only B3S special forces sniper were qualified for such an action. Every shot was fired from around 2000m distance with calibre .450 FAC, so it is obvious, that B3S used the FAC Scout Sniper that was in field test at that time. After the loss of their leadership, a war of succession went on, and in the following month thousands of drug cartel militia lost their lives. It was obvious, that sooner or later a new leadership would establish, but the message was clear: "Never mess with us again!" And the message was understood, as from March 10th 2016, the drug cartels never again intervented against B3S operators. Arrest of Ali B. Another special forces operation that was partly revealed to general public was the arrest of Ali B., an Iraqi refugee and murderer that fled back to Iraq after killing a 15 year old girl in Germany. Zero dark thirty June 7th to June 8th, special forces entered the home of Ali B's family in northern Iraq and arrested the suspect. Less is known about this operation and at first it was awarded to Kurdish security forces, but later Kurdish officials denied an intervention. They declared, that they authorized the landing of an airplane from Germany in the evening hours of June 7th. It was an American type military airplane but had no flag on it, so they assumed it was not from the German military. It is known, that B3S uses Boing C-17 Globemaster III, the same type of airplane that was authorized to land at the Erbil International Airport. The arrivals had official documents but none of them wore German uniforms or flags. Also the reported arsenal was typical for B3S special forces operators. Kurdish security forces escorted the 21 military looking guys and their vehicles to the hometown of Ali B's family and monitored the operation. 21 would be the typical count for three full B3S special forces troops. Also the two used vehicles were typical for B3S as they drove one MPF-MP-VI APC and one SPF-MP-VII APC. After the successful raid, the operators and their package instaly drove back to Kerbil Airport, jumped on their plane and flew off. German government never revealed any information about the operation, but reported, that Ali B. was handed over to German Federal Police on June 9th. It is very certain, that B3S conducted this illegal arrest, but as they operated in a political grey zone, nothing will fall back on German government, as they never sent own troops. Because B3S founder and commander Andrew Wetzel often uses his militia for private and business matters, it is also not quite clear if German government contracted B3S for this operation or if they operated on his order. Mediterranean Sea Campaign After the Italian parliament election in March 2018, B3S signed a controversial contract with the Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and Greek government. Many human rights organisations besieged the concerned governments and B3S executives to cancel this contract, as the main part of this contract is border protection against people smugglers in the Mediterranean Sea. This means patrolling international waters, stop refugee boats, detain the smugglers and bring the passengers back to the African cost. Human rights organisations call this contract inhumane, but were disabused after B3S invited observers on their ships. B3S provides food, water and medical care to every refugee they pick up. All people that got detained were interrogated, registered, fingerprints and retina scans were saved, and afterwards they were brought back to the African cost. Only the smugglers stay arrested on B3S ships and were brought before Spanish courts. After the refugees were aboard a B3S ship, the smuggler ships were handed over to civil contractors, and towed to European harbors to go for scrap. To fullfil the contract, B3S operates with ships, long range radar detection, drones, helicopters and even satellites to locate the starting points of people smugglers and intercept them as soon as they reach international waters. For this campaign B3S bought four offshore cutter used by the US Coast Guard. All four cost round $180 million, and it is obvious, that B3S financial outcome is much higher. In August 2018 France and Libya joined the anti people smuggling contract because of their own political reasons. France reasons were, that a private aid group rescue ship called Aquarius, yet again tried to escape the B3S blockade to reach French ports. Even more embarrassing for France is, that it is a French aid group and therefore France feels betrayed by its own people. Libya joined the contract because ships like the Aquarius more than once infringed Libyan territorial waters for maritime salvage of refugees. As the Libyan civil war rekindled again in July 2018, Libyan coast guard is not present any more to stop these ships from breaking international rules. As part of the contracting party, Libya will not pay B3S, but offers their ports in Tripolis and Sirte, as well as refueling, replenishment and the permission to operate in Libyan territorial waters and on their shores. With the expansion of their campaign, B3S bought another ship, a former German Federal Coast Guard ship of the Seeadler-Class. This unarmed ship is used as a platform to interrogate and register detained refugees, interrogate, register and arrest smugglers, as well as to return the refugees to African ports after interrogation and registration. BOPE Training Another doubtful B3S campaign was the BOPE training in June 2018. The Brasilian military police unit bought 550 of FACs G37/2 rifles in different versions, as well as spare parts, magazines, tactical equipment and ammunition. In course of this order they also asked for weapon instructors. Since B3S already had this rifle in service, they declared ready to comply with BOPE. As part of the weapon contract and B3S willingness to sent instructors, three special forces teams were sent to train BOPE soldiers. As this unit still is controversial due to the harsh and trigger happy methods in their fight against organized crime, drug dealers and gangs, human rights organisations were unamused, that a European private military company came to train them. Their discomfort even increased as it was clear, that B3S not only trained BOPE how to use their new rifles, but also new tactics and techniques. Human rights organisations and oppositionists organized protest marches and sit-ins in order to end this training. Another spark in the tinderbox was a reporters publication of a secret governmental document that confirmed another contract with FAS, the amored vehicle divison of FAC. In this contract it is said, that BOPE orders twenty brand new FAS SPF-MP-VII in the police version for their fleet. Human rights organisations were worried that these heavy armored fighting vehicles would be used to bring even more harm to the favelas. This concerns confirmed, as photographers took pictures of a demonstration model with BOPE emblem, that was used during the weapons training. It was demonstrated how tough these vehicles are, as it was used as target during weapon drills and afterwards driven through the mockup of a typical favela housing. All protests came to nothing, and B3S finished weapon training and tactic drills by end of July 2018. Bloody Monday Incident In the aftermath of the second assault on the Spanish exclave Ceuta on 26th Juli 2018 (were 600 refugees attacked Spanish border patrol with self made flamethrowers and caustic burnt lime, and managed to overcome the line fence), Spanish government signed a contract with B3S to protect their African territories. One thousand civil branch B3S operators were sent to Ceuta and Melilla to support the Guardia Civil. These forces provide manpower and tactical knowledge as well as the equipment to manage such situations without deadly force. Equipped with the police versions of FAS light and medium APCs, pepper spray, taser, various less-lethal grenades, less-lethal shotguns and the less-lethal ADR-III, they were ready to face upcoming assaults. Only a few days after their deployment, a mob of round seven hundred refugees tried to assault Melilla the same way it was practiced in Ceuta. Two hundred B3S operators faced this assault with the massive firepower of their less-lethal weapons and grenades, as well as their intimidating armored trucks. Some operators even carried the FAC AP IV in a civil branch field test. This full auto shotgun is able to fire various less-lethal slugs and grenades at 240rpm. B3S counterpunched the assault, flanked the mob and hounded them to flight. This skirmish later was named "Bloody Monday" by international press, as 51 refugees lost their lives and round 400 got wounded. Even though most of the 51 casualties were trampled to death by the fleeing crowd B3S was harshly criticized for their drastic measures that caused the human stampede. Indonesian Aid Program After the fatal series of earthquakes in Indonesia on August 5th 2018, B3S launched a massive aid program with a part of their sea/air transport fleet, and sent military personal out of their medical and pioneer corps. With two Globemaster III they flew in medical personnel and equipment as well as pioneers and their machinery, a third Globemaster had relief supplies on board. On their way home to reload they took strandeed vacationers with them. Via transport ship B3S sent more relief supplies, as well as heavy machinery, more medical supplies and personnel. This multi million dollars program was expended with the tsunami and volcano catastrophe and supported by German, French, British and US governments. Libyan Coast Skirmish With the B3S blockade in the Mediterranean Sea and the alowence to operate from Libyan ports, in Libyan territorial waters and on their shores, the refugee crisis heated up real quick. Since August 10th, B3S tries to stop illegal immigration to Europe right at the shores of Libya and deployed troops of the 2nd SFR. Deploying the 2nd SFR is comprehensible, cause it is a maritime operations unit, including waterborn missions. However, some observers spotter insignias of the 6th SFR, which is a unit for operations in the desert. This circumstance was a bit weird, but as they should operate at the Libyan coast, it was fairly reasonable and nobody wasted a thought about it. Most of the work still is done at the sea, but on August 15th 2018 B3S drones spottet a crowd of possible refugees behind sand dunes by the shore. A camouflaged object nearby on the beach was identified as possible rubber raft, typically used by people smugglers. To verify their suspicion, B3S launched an NH90 helicopter from a Reliance-class cutter patrolling 108 nmi away. With two special forces squads of the 2nd SFR aboard they reached the theater 30 minutes after the first sighting. As human rights organisations constantly criticize B3S for their Mediterranean Sea Campaign, everything always is documented by helmet cams. These cameras than recorded the following dramatic scenes. The suspicious crowd turned out as a group of refugees, people smugglers, as well as ISIL combatants that uses the smugglers to plant sleepers. As soon as the helicopter came into range the ISIL combatants opened fire. This forced the pilots to stop their run-up and turn sideways to give the door gunner the opportunity to return fire. But he never opened fire as the ISIL combatants and people smugglers used refugees as human shields. As every special forces squad has its designated marksman, there were two of them aboard, so the helicopter stayed sideways, started to circle, and the marksman squared off. It is not easy to fire from a helicopter as you are not only on an instable platform, but also need to calculate the downdraft of the rotor blades, as well as compensate the forward movement of the helicopter. Nevertheless, both marksman hit targets, but only a few shots were fired. The main goal was to bring the helicopter in behind the combatants and deploy ground forces. As soon as the helicopter touched ground both squads jumped off and spread out to put the screws on the combatants. While the assaulter tried to surround the crowd, the designated marksman stayed back to provide reconnaissance and cover fire. They tried to separate the combatants from their human shields so that the assaulter were not confronted with possible collateral damage situations. This was partly successful, as some combatants and smugglers released their shields and tried to flee, but B3S won't let them escape. The skirmish escalated, as the last three combatants whiped grenades out and armed them. As they suicide bombed themselves in the refugees crowd, 27 refugees got killed and 14 were wounded. No B3S operator was close enough to get killed, but two operators received injuries by shrapnel. The total death toll was 43, as B3S neutralized 3 smugglers and 10 ISIL combatants, plus the 3 that suizide bombed themselves. AIDA Assault Only a few days after B3S 2nd SFR received the first models of their new UDTR, they had a first chance to use it on a live mission. On August 21st 2018 a group of islamistic terrorists unveiled on the AIDA Amira cruise line ship and assaulted the bridge. The Amira was on her first cruise from Kapstadt around the south African coast and fully booked out, a perfect target for a terrorist group. On the same day they uploaded a video showing the decapitation of the Captain, a demonstration of their grim determination. This message was a shock for the world and many countries political leaders condemned this cruel act of violence, but none of them was willing to sent troops into African territorial waters. And so the terrorists were able to reach Kismaayo, a port town in Somalia, unharmed within 8 days, cruising through territorial waters of South Africa, Mozambique, Tanzania and Kenya. None of these countries, expect from South Africa, was willing to help or allowed the deployment of troops for rescue missions. Somalia however was a different problem, as this country is nearly 100% Islamic, and a majority of it's population is in favour of an Islamic Africa. As a matter of fact, most of the inhabitants of Kismaayo were sympathetic to the hijackers. In the save haven of Kismaayo, guarded by the local militia, the terror group unveiled their endeavor and ultimatum for the first time. They wanted the United States and their allies to end all acts of war on African territories, the end of western interventions against Somalia pirates, full retreat of European and American corporations exploiting Africa and the Islam as only religion on the African continent. This was am enormous task and the terrorist set the countdown on 30 days from August 29th on. Every day at 12:00 from now on they will execute two hostages, one male and one female, until their claims were fulfilled. With an evil grin, the terrorist leader complements, that on every 7th day, they will execute a pair of children. If the claims were not fulfilled by 12:00 on the last day of their ultimatum, they will blow up the entire ship. With nearly 1.700 people aboard, this would be a horrible szenario an the most fateful terror attack since 9/11. Reformations 1st Reformation 2015 The beginning of the refugees crisis in Europe, the ill-treatment of refugees in German refugee hostels, as well as the upcoming danger of terrorist attacks in Europe, set a new direction for B3S. A civil branch was formed and B3S recruited from the German national police, German federal police and the German public order office, as well as from other European police forces. This new division has five different functions: 1) The most important role of the civil division is the protection of FAC facilities. Former members of police special forces were favored for this role. 2) Event Security is the largest part of B3S civil division. They were hired to protect public festivals, sport events, concerts and other major events. This unit also takes care of the refugee hostels in Germany, guards the new Ankerzentren and supports police forces and boder patrol in their duties. Former police officers and German federal police Hundertschaft anti-riot officers were favored for this role. 3) As their military counterpart, they provide personal security, but only in Germany, Europe and the USA. German federal police Personenschützer are favored for this role. 4) They also provide object security in Germany and Europe. As for the event security, for this role police officers and German federal police Hundertschaft anti-riot officers were favored. 5) Guarded transports are also part of the civil branch. Former members of police special forces were favored for this role, especially of the German MEK. 2nd Reformation 2017 With the reform of B3S battle doctrine in 2017, a standart arsenal was established. Before that, B3S members were free to choose their weapons, but this lead to a difficult supply situation, because there were a lot of different weapons and calibres in use. Even though most favoured FAC products, a lot of different assault and sniper rifles as well as pistols, MPs and shotguns were in use. This made the supply situation with ammunition and spare parts confusing and overly complicated. As B3S forms its own transport fleet of trucks, ships and aircrafts, it now is possible to ship supplies directly from the factory to the combat zone. Uniforms, body armor, helmets and boots are also supplied by FAC. 3rd Reformation 2017 In late 2017 B3S adopted new military branches to expand their strike capability. Before that, they only were an infantry formation with small support and transport units. Since 2018, they were a military power with a small but powerful air force, tank platoons, attack and transport helicopters, a pioneer corps, a medical corps, offshore combat ships and a huge sea, air, land supply fleet. Weapons and Equipment Tactical Equipment: The different B3S units use different kinds of tactical equipment. Most important is the 1000L tactical flashlight, cause a good flashlight could be a lifesaver. Also very important is the CS-Spray, especially for the event security officers of B3S civil branch. These officers also make great use of the telescopic bats, which are on every security officers belt. The Knock-Knock door kicker is mostly in use with the B3S military branch special forces and support troops. Shield: B3S operators can choose between two types of shields. In use with the civil branch operators is a transparent, 3mm strong polycarbonate anti-riot shield, wich is very durable. It can aanything from bats, claybricks, blades, axes, fire to even birdshot out of a shotgun. The second one is a level IV ballistic shield mainly used by B3S military special forces. This shiel is rated to stop 7.62x39mm as well as .308 NATO armor piercing rounds. It features a bulletproof glass vieport and the same handle configuration as seen on the anti-riot shield. Another great plus of the ballistic shield were its two 1000L Cree-LED lights that offer stroboscopic flash light. Blades: All B3S units use blades, and FAC offers three different types. The widest spread type is the dual action OTF knife in the Survivor version. This huge pocket knife is in use with every branch and unit of B3S. FACs combat knife named Jagddolch VII (hunting dagger) is exclusively used by the B3S military branch and on most operators belts. The enourmes two-handed machete Bushmaster IV is also exclusively used within the military branch of B3S. Tools: B3S military branch uses two types of tools. One is a simple tomahawk, the other some kind of multitool. The FAC Viking Assault Tool is a combination of ten useful tools for military frontline personal. It combines a crowbar, a hammer, an ax, a spade, a shovel, a machete, two saws, a wirecutter and has a dual action OTF knife in the grip. Both ends could be removed from the tool, and you find the OTF knife under the shovel head. Two additional end caps are part of the package. The grip fits if you remove the ax head and supports you while using the shovel/spade function of the Viking Assault Tool. The round end cap is used to prevent the OTF knife from falling out of the grip if you remove the shovel head to use the ax, hammer or crowbar. Explosives: Seven different types of hand grenades are in use within all branches of B3S. These grenades are manufactured by FAC and can be used one handed. To activate the timer you need to flip up the colored latch on top of the grenade with your thumb, press in the button underneath and the 5 sec timer is activated. The color indicates the type of grenade: white is a standard smoke/fog grenade to cover your position or blind the enemy. Green and yellow smoke are used to mark your/save (green) or enemy/hostile (yellow) position. Blue indicates the flash-bang, red is a teargas grenade, orange a rubber pellets filled grenade and sand a HE grenade. If B3S pioneers or special forces need to blow things up, they use a demolition pack with six rolls C4 combined with a simple electronic timer/detonator device. Activating the so called BOOM-Pack is simple: press and hold the red ARM button until the timer starts to blink on the screen. Then use the blue + and - buttons to set the timer. If you press the buttons short you set the seconds, if you hold them you set minutes, and pressing both buttons simultaneously will set 10 minutes jumps with every press. As the timer is set, press the green Set button and the display tells you in two lines the time you set, e.g. "05:30" and "Press ARM". If you want to reset the timer just press Set again, if not, press the red ARM button and the timer starts. In case you have chosen reset, you have two possibilities: first one is to set a new timer as explained before, or you are able to deactivate the BOOM-Pack through press and hold the Arm button. Maximum timer is 60:00. Less-Lethal Weapons: B3S civil branch mainly uses less-lethal weapons. As their field of activity does normally not allow the use of deadly force, less-lethal weapons are the instruments of choice. FAC offers three different less-lethal weapons, including their taser. The taser is the standart sidearm of B3S civil branch officers and can be found on every belt. What is great about this model is the possibility to use it as a distance or as a contact weapon. A shotgun firing different less-lethal projectiles and grenades is one of the most important weapons of B3S civil branch. But the most loved less-lethal weapon is the FAC ADRIII (Advanced Defense Rifle), that fires FACs .45 LL rubber bullet in single or full auto modus. Pistols: Two types of .45 handguns in four versions are offered for the different branches of B3S. The Diplomat is used as concealed carry weapon by undercover personal guards, and as a reserve weapon for other B3S members. Even special forces operator sometimes carry these pistols as a last-ditch gun. The Diplomat SD version is a seldom seen version, that is only carried by special forces operators. The standard sidearm of all B3S branches allowed to carry armed weapons is the FAC Bodyguard. This pistol is carried by the guards of FAC facilities, guarded transport personal, object and personal security officers. Also the military branch uses the unequipped version of the Bodyguard as their standard sidearm, wheras the special forces are the only group that uses a suppressed version with laser-light module. The Diplomat as well as the Bodyguard are favoured because they are light, accurate, reliable and, due to their multiple internal safety systems, very safe without beeing in need to handle an external safety. Just pull out your pistol, point it and shoot. Shotguns: B3S uses two types of shotguns out of FACs supply. One is a standart pump-action shotgun with 6 round tube magazine, tactical handguard with flashlight and top-rail for mounting optics. Second shotgun in use is a semi-automatic version witth 5 round tube magazine, top-rail for optics and a shellholder on the left side of the receiver. Both are used in the military as well as the civil branch. Submachine Gun: B3S only uses one type of SMG, the FAC derivate of the MP5 in the so called Advanced Edition. This SMG fires the .45 instead of the MP5s 9mm calibre, has a internal suppressor and a tactical handguard with foregrip and light module. As its H&K predecessor it uses the same roller-locked bolt and is as controllable and smooth shooting as the MP5. This weapon is primarily used by B3S civil branch with the permission to carry armed weapons, such as factory guards, guarded transport personal and object/personal security officers. The military branch has its own SMGs and makes only little use of the FAC MP5 advanced. SMG-PDW: The military branch of B3S has its own sorts of SMGs, that uses the same .308 ammo than the G37, and is therefore usable as PDW and assault rifle substitution. For this role, FAC adopted the brand new FAC G37.308-2.Sb, a bullpub version of their standard service rifle. The decision to decommission the 5.2x24 in favor for the more powerful .308 FAC had several advantages. The first one ist the used ammo, wich is the standard service cartridge and therefore is widely available and reduces supply costs, plus the .308 FAC is more powerful. Second advantage is the interchangeability of some of the G37 and G37 bullpub spare parts, wich also reduces supply costs. Third advantage is the magazine, wich also is interchangable within the G37 series. Covered-Ops Rifle: Sometimes there is a need for secrecy and deception. As B3S often operates with sensitive political mandates, it is essential, that you are able to minimize evidences of your intervention. Because of this, B3S uses the FAC AKB-74f Counterbalance. This rifle was developed for the armed forces of the Republic of Kazakhstan in 2016 and entered B3S service with the 2nd reformation. As this rifle fires the 5.45x39 you are not leaving dead giveaways of .308 FAC or other typical B3S calibre spent cartridges and makes it harder to identify the origin of the intruder. Special Purpose Weapons: A special purpose rifle created on request by B3S maritime special forces unit, an underwater rifle specially created for underwater and overwater use. This rifle is mainly used for diving operations or as stalking weapon if a ship needs to be boarded from the sea. The great plus, it can be fired underwater, underwater to overwater and overwater. After the fatal assault on the AIDA Amira, B3S insisted on an overworked version of the UDTR. FAC complied to their wishes and manufactured a bullpub version. Assault Rifles: B3S uses the brandnew FAC G37 in three different versions. As a compact CQB weapon, B3S special forces ordered the model P (PDW) with and without suppressors. The standard field weapon of B3S special forces is the C (commando) version, also with and without suppressor. B3S support battalions use the K (kurz) version with the latest counterbalance system. The counterbalance system allows more accurate burst and full automatic fire, and is therefore great for personnel with less shooting practice and recoil control experience. Typically all three versions are equipped with FAC 1-6x30 Tacscope, AN/PEQ-15 laser/light module, tactical foregrip and flashlight. This weapon was chosen, because of the failure in the Bundeswehr G36 replacement challenge. FAC searched for other sales markets, because they invested a lot of money in this new assault rifle. As B3S buys all weapons by FAC, it was decided to acquire the G37 as the standard assault rifle, following the new battle doctrine coming with the second reformation. Assault Rifle Special Versions: Two special versions of the G37 are in use with B3S. Where the support troops use the FAC HMG4.zero as suppressive fire weapon, this two men operated weapon is to heavy for beeing used in a special force. Because of that, B3S special forces use a L (lang) version with 100 round drum magazine and bipod as LMG. To have the same ammunition for all of their main weapons, B3S special forces also use a L (lang) version equipped with suppressor, bipod and FAC 1-10x38 Tacscope as DMR. Both use the latest FAC counterbalance system to enhance accuracy. This is most important for the DMR to receive faster and more precise following shots in semi and more precise bursts even on wide distances. Sniper and Anti-Material Rifles: B3S uses several different sniper and two anti-material rifles. The first one is the FAC MK.II-7 DMR. This rifle fires the FAC .311 sniper round, which first was developed for the LRSR system. The MK-II-7 is a semi automatic heavy DMR that is used exclusively by B3S special forces sniper. Next up is the lates FAC sniper rifle, the Scout V Big Bore. This rifle is used in two different calibres. B3S factory guards and other civil branch members use the 5 round internal magazine variant with 22' barrel in calibre .308 FAC long. Special forces sniper teams use the 10 round detachable box magazine version with 22' barrel, suppressor and bipod in calibre .311 FAC. The standard anti-material rifle for all B3S military branches is the FAC PSK XX, firing the massive 20x170mm FAC machine cannon round. After B3S special forces sniper complained about not having an adequate long range anti-personal rifle, FAC offered the Scout Sniper Hommage I in .450 FAC. In 2016, the bullpup version Scout Sniper was tested, but B3S operator were unsatisfied with the bullpup concept. As it was decided to establish a standard arsenal in 2017, long range anti-personal capacity was supposed to be covered by the massive PSK XX and its 20x170mm APDS round. It was used in combat, but as it has an effective range of 4000m and a muzzle energy of 50,000J, it was way to overpowered for anti-personal use against targets in 2000m distance or less. The Scout Big Bore in .311 FAC proved to be a good precision rifle, but the effective range is around 1000m. So B3S had no adequate rifle for ranges between 1000m and 2000m, as the PSK XX is to effective within this range, and finally they agreed to FACs offer and ordered the Hommage I as new anti-personal sniper rifle. The PSK XX stayed in service, but is only used for any distance anti-material purpose and anti-personal use in distances over 3000m. With the appearance of the FCW G37 Big Bore, B3S civil branch sniper sent a request for a semi automatic precision rifle to expand their operational capacity. So far, B3S civil branch sniper only had bolt action .308 FAC long in service, but so far there was no semi automatic sniper rifle available for this calibre. This changed with the introduction of the G37 Big Bore and FAC expanded the G37/2 series to grant the wishes of civil branch sniper. Special forces sniper updated their MK-II-7 to the latest MK-II-8 version with adjustable stock and FAC nightvison Tacscope. Some sniper stayed with the older version, but the majority changed. Support Weapons: B3S has three different support Weapons in their arsenal. The first one is based on a true classic, the MG42. The FAC HMG4.zero is a universal machine gun with a high firing rate and the new .308 FAC ammunition. With 1400rpm it is the backbone of infantry suppressive fire. This two men operated machine gun is used by B3S support battalions and as mounted weapon on vehicles. The second heavy support weapon is the FAC AP IV, actually a full auto assault shotgun, but used with the .775 grenade ammunition as light grenade launcher. With a 20 round drum mag and 240rpm it is a devestating weapon. B3S support battalions use it with the long, the special forces a short barrel variant. On August 1st 2018, B3S civil branch first used the long barrel version in a field test with less-lethal 12 gauge and .775 ammunition as anti-riot weapon. The third hevy weapon is in use within all military braches of B3S, the FAC MML.3, a 120mm fire-and-forget missile launcher. This launcher is used with three different missiles, depending on mission, anti-infantry, anti-tank and anti-aicraft warheads are available. During the Melilla contract, B3S civil branch tested the AP IV, but found the .775 grenade ammunition inadequate for some situations. Because of that, they sent a request for an easy to use, single shot 40mm grenade launcher to FAC, whose engineers sat down on the drawing boards. The outcome was the SAGL-2, that was instantly adopted by the civil and military branch. Vehicles, Aircrafts and Helicopters Armored Transport Vehicle: The vehicle of choice for armored transports is the FAS MPF-MP-VI, a special version of the military personal carrier. This vehicle is the most advanced vehicle in the armored transport business. As every model of this series, it is amored with a 24mm STANAG 4569 Level3+ composite armor and therefore nearly unbreakable with anything less than a 20mm machine cannon or massive explosive loads. To defend themselves, the 4 men crew has various firing ports around the vehicle. But the best thing is the self defense system aboard, wich is the same as on the military version. This system contains a smoke generator, a FLARE launcher, the Boomerang anti-sniper system, and a jammer system against IEDs and missiles. Also included is a full NBC and EMP protection as well as full NV equipment. Patrol Vehicle: The FAS LPF-LP-VI is the standard light patrol vehicle used by B3S civil branch without gun turret and by B3S military branch with gun turret. Armor is relatively light and is made out of 11mm armored steel. To keep the vehicle lighter than other patrol vehicles of the same class, the storage compartment in the back is made out of aluminum. The crew consists of 5 men: commander, driver and three infantry men. In the military version one of the infantry men controlles the gun turret, wich houses a .308 HMG4.zero. Exclusive to the military version, the storage compartment holds a rocket launcher and various missiles, depending on the expected thread. Both versions, military and civil, are 4x4 vehicles with amphibious capability and full NBC protection. Light APC: The FAS MPF-MP-VI is the widest spread APC in service with B3S, and is used in different variants within all branches of B3S. The civil version of the MPF-MP is mainly used by the civil branch and as high risk area transport vehicle by the military branch personal security guards. The also unarmed police version is in use with both branches of B3S, mainly used as perimeter patrol vehicle by FAC factory guards, objective security officers, extra guarding vehicle for armored transports and as mobile command and observation point by event security guards. Military special forces and support units primarily use the police version as assault transporter for raids and as security vehicle on outposts. The armed military version is exclusively used within the military branch as assault vehicle. All MPF-MP-VI are armored with a 24mm STANAG 4569 Level3+ composite armor and provide full protection against even heaviest calibres. The 4x4 configuration and the amphibious capability give the MPF-MP-VI outstanding cross country manouverability. Also very important for the crew's savety is a full NBC protection ventilation. Medium APC: The SPF-MP-VII is FAS lates armored troop transporter and was designed on special request by B3S. It is a shortened down version of the SPF-MP-VI and has extended troop capacity in exchange for heavy arms. Therefore the medium APC variant can carry a full 12 men infantry squad plus 2 men crew in a smaller scale than the heavy variant. The heavy variant only carries a 10 men infantry squad and has a 3 men crew. The most important reason for B3S request was not the enhanced troop capacity, but the possibility to load up three of them into one transport aircraft. This gives B3S the capacity to engage with three medium instead of two heavy and 36 instead of 20 infantrymen. As the MPF-MP-VI, the SPF-MP-VII has a 24mm STANAG 4569 Level3+ composite armor, amphibious capabilities and a NBC protection ventilation. The 6x6 configuration is another great plus of the medium version, as it is shorter and lighter than the heavy version and has therefore a better cross country manouverability. Heavy APC: The SPF-MP-VI is the largest APC in B3S service and only used by the military branch. It has a 24mm STANAG 4569 Level3+ composite armor, amphibious capabilities, NBC protection ventilation and night vision equipment. As its smaller brother SPF-MP-VII it has a 6x6 configuration and a great cross country manouverability. With the introduction of the SPF-MP-VII, B3S reduced the usage of the older version and today mostly uses the 20mm machine cannon version. This vehicles were used as mobile guard posts during patrols, as stationary guard posts on camp entrance or as mobile heavy support platform and fast response unit. For these functions, the APCs only use the three men crew and a small five men security team on board. Tanks: Three types of tanks were used within the tank platoons of B3S. The latest product in FAS tank production is an infantry fighting vehicle with 10 men troop capacity, 3 men crew and a 20mm machine cannon, plus a .308 FAC machine gun for self defense. Infantry men enter and exit the vehicle via back door or a top hatch. The second tank in use with B3S is the so called anti-infantry tank, a shortened down MBT with a 20mm main cannon, two .50 BMG machine guns and a .308 FAC machine gun. These tanks have the same armor than a battle tank, but a different function on the battle field. This tank should fear the hell out of enemy infantry without the need to fire expensive 120mm shells against them. B3S found out, that a 3 round burst of 20mm ammunition has the same demoralising effect then one 120mm explosive round. Another great plus of the 20mm is the lesser colateral damage it does in comparison to firing a 120mm explosive round. If you face opponents hiding in a public building, firing a burst of 20mm ammo does less harm to the building but is capable enough to kill your enemies. Last but not least, B3S uses the Scorpion 2A6 MBT mainly as sledgehammer if nothing else is fearsome enough. The main differences to the 2A7 anti-infantry tank is the longer hull, the bigger engine and the 120mm smooth bore cannon. B3S adopted the MBTs to have the strike capability they give, but the anti-infantry tank as well as the infantry fighting vehicle are in the majority. Patrol Ships: B3S maritime forces use five types of patrol boats. One is an old Russian river patrol boat designed during the Cold War era, called Projekt 1204. Most of this ships were decommissioned in the years after the end of the Cold War and some of the last operational units in Russian service were sold to B3S in 2017. B3S owns at least 30 of this patrol boats to control coastal water, protect the Gulf of Aden against Somalian pirate attacks and guard the Suez Canal against terroristic threats. B3S newest class of ships is the Australian Armidale-class, an offshore patrol boat that B3S ordered in late 2017 with the beginning of their fleet program. First units were delivered in June 2018 and used to protect cruise line and transport ships in international waters, as well as offshore oil rigs. B3S ordered 7 of this ships that should be completely delivered until April 2019. If this ships will proof in service, B3S confirmed to order 4 more units. Due to his formidable connections to the US Coast Guard, FAC Chairman Andrew Wetzel managed to buy four of their cutter for the Mediterranean Sea campaign. The first one is the Sentinel-class, a fast response cutter with offshore capability. B3S bought two of this ships for the anti smuggler campaign in the Mediterranean Sea. The second one was a medium endurance cutter of the Reliance-class. Two cutter of this class were bought, because it has a helipad and offers the possibility to start search and rescue helicopters. Both classes patrol the Mediterranean Sea as a mixed pair to combine their strength and maximise efficiency. So the Sentinel-class is much faster to hunt down people smuggler or rescue ships, the Reliance-class has a helicopter on board to launch fast long range reconnaissance missions and cover boarding teams with air-to-sea firepower. After France and Libya joined the anti people smuggling contract, B3S maritime forces ordered another ship, the former German Federal Coast Guard Seeadler. This unarmed ship was used as a fishery protection vessel in the Baltic and North Sea, but now B3S uses it as registration, interrogation and arrest vessel in their Mediterranean Sea campaign. After a first examination and identity verification, Sentinel- and Reliance-class cutter transfer detained refugees and smugglers to the Seeadler, were the whole process of registration and interrogation starts. Afterwards smugglers were arrested aboard and refugees were brought back to African ports via the two longboats of the Seeadler. The irony in this story is, that one of its sister ships is now owned by SOS Méditerranée, to collect migrants from vessels in and around Libyan territorial waters and provide their passengers safe transport to European ports. In cooperation with Médecins Sans Frontières, they are one major opponent of B3S anti people smuggling campaign in the Mediterrannean Sea. The latest entry into FACs growing fleet is the Dattilo-class used by the Italian Coast Guard. Because of its size, layout and equippment, the two ordered ships should proceed the Mediterranean Sea Campaign along the single ship of the Seeadler-class. Both Datillo-class ships can carry an NH-90, the standard helicopter of B3S. Another advantage are the four RHIBs per ship, wich were used to hunt down smuggler ships or return refugees to the African coast. Due to this redeployment, B3S now has their four ships of the Sentinel- and Reliance-class ready for new tasks. Helicopters: B3S uses three types of helicopters to bring troops in or support deployed troops in combat. Most important an versatile is the European NHIndustries NH90 in different configurations. Its main job is to deploy troops to the battlefield, but B3S also uses it as medivac copter, light air to ground support, as perimeter patrol helicopter and as carrier-based search and rescue vessel. To deploy more troops and even their APCs, B3S bought some Mil Mi-26 heavy transport helicopter wich were capable of delivering one battle equipped MP-SP-APC to the battlefield. With these helicopters it is also possible to deploy a full company to the battlefield, wich gives B3S a great punch. As combat helicopter B3S uses the American Bell AH-1F Modernized Cobra. It is not the most modern combat helicopter, but it is a proven system and was cheap to get. Aircrafts: Three different aircrafts are in service with B3S, one transport and two fighting aircrafts. The most important aircraft is the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, the backbone of B3S global strike capability. These work horses carry all necesary goods to wage global war and cut down reaction times. Another great aircraft in B3S service is the Fairchild-Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II used in the same way as it is used by the United States Air Force as close air support craft. To have super sonic capability, B3S also bought some British Aerospace Harrier II. Category:Special Forces